Advanced Medical Electronics (AME) proposes to develop a full-featured polysomnograph system on an integrated circuit (IC). Advances in System-On-a-Chip (SOC) design tools and foundry processes make the proposed system possible within a relatively low cost budget. The phase I program established the feasibility of developing an integrated circuit polysomnograph. A complete system specification was developed, critical low-power low-noise circuits were designed, and a system simulation was completed. The high level of circuit integration will allow significant price and size reductions in polysomnographs for both clinical and portable applications. The proposed polysomnograph chip will facilitate new wearable polysomnographs for portable applications that conform to the body. The proposed phase II program will complete the design, fabricate and test production ICs, and insert the technology into a production polysomnograph.